


Unexpected

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, Loki is transformed because magic, M/M, Tony is nervous because of this, subtle crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After two months of courting Tony, Loki's accidentally transformed on the night that they planned to finally be together. Loki isn't bothered, but Tony may have some issues with his current form. </p>
<p>Tony's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> This fic goes out to a friend of mine.

Tony grinned into the mirror, combing and gelling his hair to perfection. After two long months of being courted by Loki (which was alien talk for ‘fancy flirting with no sex‘), he would finally seal the deal tonight. Tony turned his head left and right, making sure his hair looked good from any angle, before washing the goop from his hands.

 

“JARVIS, what time is it?”

 

“It’s 6:15, Sir.”

 

“Perfect. I’ve got time to kill.”

 

Loki was due to arrive at seven. They’d agreed to forego the fancy dinner, deciding to order a pizza and get right down to business instead. They did their waiting, and sitting through a three course meal at a five star restaurant would be nothing but torture.

 

Tony moved into the living room and sat down on his luxurious (read: expensive) couch to think of how to kill some time.

 

“Sir, Mr. Odinson is on the phone. Shall I connect you?”

 

“Thor? Yeah, patch him through.”

 

_Well, this is going to be awkward_ , Tony thought. _Wonder why he’s calling._

 

Thor may have supported his brother’s perusal of Tony despite the team‘s misgivings, but that didn’t make talking to him after having dirty thoughts about his brother any less uncomfortable.

 

“Tony!” Thor’s voice boomed over his speakers.

 

“Hey, buddy. What’s up?” _Act cool._

 

“I fear I have some… rather delicate news to deliver,” Thor began. “It’s nothing bad, but it appears that my brother was involved in an… accident.”

 

_Oh, shit._

 

“What kind of accident?” Tony asked, trying to remain calm.

 

“Do not worry! My brother is not harmed. He’s merely… changed.”

 

“Changed? Changed how?”

 

“Perhaps you should see for yourself. I sent him your way after the accident. He refused to return to Asgard for help, and I didn’t want to leave him alone in his condition. I thought I should warn you before he arrived.”

 

Tony hesitated before responding.

 

“Alright. Thanks for the heads up, Thor. I’ll take care of him.”

 

Thor sighed.

 

“Thank you, Man of Iron. I know he’ll be in good care.”

 

Thor hung up. Well, that complicated things. If Thor was seriously worried about whatever happened to Loki, then there probably wasn’t going to be much romance that night. Tony just finished thinking this as JARAVIS alerted him to a foreign presence on his floor.

 

“Is it Loki?”

 

“Energy readings indicate so, Sir,“ JARVIS responded after several seconds. “Though I must warn you, he doesn’t appear to be himself.”

 

“Where is he?”

 

“In your bedroom, Sir.”

 

Well, that was odd. Tony made his way to his bedroom, where he found the door firmly shut. He gathered his courage and knocked several times.

 

“Loki? You in there?”

 

A pause.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Do you… want to come out?”

 

Loki paused again before sighing. “I suppose, but please refrain from… ‘freaking out’.”

 

The door slowly slid open to reveal Loki, standing by Tony’s bed sullenly.

 

Tony was at a loss for words. Loki looked totally different. His eyes were larger, along with his nose and ears. There were plenty of differences, really. It wasn’t unsightly per se, but it took a moment for Tony to personally accept that this was Loki.

 

“I have so many questions.”

 

Loki rolled his eyes. “As endearing as human curiosity usually is, I’d rather not talk about it.”

 

Tony nodded. “Alrighty then. So we’re just gonna pretend this isn’t happening.”

 

“That would be preferable, yes.”

 

“Okay,” Tony responded, still nodding. “Gotcha.”

 

Tony moved back to the living room with Loki right behind him. They settled down (though there were some logistical issues) and worked their way through two pizza boxes. Loki and Tony talked quite a bit, avoiding the elephant in the room, and the evening progressed smoothly.

 

Very smoothly.

 

_Too smoothly._

 

Loki started giving Tony looks as he laughed at his jokes. Looks that Tony would recognize anywhere. Tony gulped and tried to remain calm. He didn’t know Loki’s intentions for sure.

 

His fears were unfortunately confirmed when Loki made a certain romantically inclined suggestion.

 

“Wait, so you want to-”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Even though-”

 

“Yes.”

 

“But,” Tony stammered, which was very unlike him, but he was willing to forgive himself given the circumstances.

 

“But… You’re a horse.”

 

Loki whinnied.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this lovely novel cover and my friend's shenanigans regarding it  
> http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51PJdEkHDJL._SY344_BO1,204,203,200_.jpg
> 
> Orphaned because I didn't post it on my account


End file.
